percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Seven Deadly Sins: Greed
It was getting close to midnight and the lights in Steven White’s mansion were still on. At the front gate, the security guard was sleeping in his booth and there was no other people watching the place. Apart from the guard, there were cameras around the main gate and a giant concrete fence protecting the entire premises. Some would call it safe enough but there was a lot of ways to infiltrate the house. In this dark and quiet night only one person, sitting high on an oaken branch, was wide awake and waiting. Arthur Drake has been preparing for this job for a week. He had no doubts, a certain object in White’s possession was the one he was hunting. This one, specific item could change the entire world and, in hands of people like White, change it for worse. Or even end it for good. Awaiting the scouting report, Arthur went through many failures in the past which ultimately brought him here - to the house of one of the wealthiest oil magnates in the country. This Hunt will definitely be one of Arthur's favorites. A barely noticeable movement in the upper window alerted Arthur that the reconnaissance has been completed. A tiny, four-legged shadow dashed through the entire front yard and gracefully leapt on the stone wall. After short climbing a cat sat on the next branch. It was an ordinary black cat, really young judging by its slender body, with incredible blue eyes and a tip of the tail shaped like an arrow notch. “How’s the situation, Kata?”Arthur smiled, scratching the cat’s ear. The animal tilted its head and purred with delight, placing its paws on the boy's abdomen. “You were right.” The cat answered. “The bottle is there, in the fatman's study. The only problem is the man himself. He practically doesn’t leave the office.” “I don't see it as a problem, do you?” Arthur asked. “I bet you were right under his nose, when doing your little spying.” “Considered taking a nap on his desk, yes.” Kata confirmed. “But we’re on a job now.” “Good kitty.” Son of Hecate chuckled. “Now, let’s announce our visit.” O''' Despite the security guard often drifting in and out Morpheus' kingdom, he instantly regained his consciousness when he noticed Arthur approaching the main gate and heard the knocking of his cane. The light from the top of the booth would blind anyone for a moment, in the middle of the night. Luckily, Arthur’s sunglasses protected him from this disadvantage. And people say shades at night are pointless. “Who goes there?!” The guard asked, sweeping cookie crumbs from his uniform. He had his club and transmitter on a standby, ready to call back-up. To his surprise, the stranger raised his hands slowly. “Take it easy, my good fellow.” He announced in a voice much older than his physical appearance would suggest. “I’m here to meet with Mr. White. I believe he requested my presence.” “I-I know nothing about it, sir.” The guard replied, trying to be formal. “I must ask you to leave…” “Ah, Arthur, my boy!” A voice behind the gate interrupted the guard. “There you are!” The man standing behind bars was no other than the master of the house himself - Steven White. Short and stout, with those prominent white moustache, glasses and short hair he looked like a modern-day version of Colonel Sanders. Dressed in a white shirt, trousers and topping it with purple bathrobe and black slippers he was spreading his arms in welcoming gesture. The guard instantly stood at attention and tipped his hat. “G-good evening, sir!” He said but White only waved towards him. “You can let him in.” He said. “This man here is my guest and I would appreciate a proper treatment.” “Y-yes, sir! Right away sir!” The guard, slightly panicked, pressed the button, opening both wings of the main gate and turned towards Arthur. “W-welcome, sir!” “Thank you…” The man leaned forward, looking at the guard’s nametag. “Thank you, Roberts.” “Have a nice stay, sir.” After the gate closed and Steven White’s back was turned, Arthur aimed his cane towards the security booth. Out of thin air a set of silver throwing knives appeared and flew towards the station. They passed through the wall, stabbing deeply into the guard’s back. Roberts didn’t even realize what hit him. Slowly and quietly, he fell to his desk, lying on it. There was a large bloodstain on his back but no stab wounds were visible. “Really now, did you have to kill him?” Steven White asked, not even turning back. “He had two days to retirement.” “Funny.” Arthur smiled. “Besides, the cameras will surely record us. Deleted footage, guard dead in unknown circumstances… what better murder mystery would our dear police want?” Steven White giggled with a female voice completely not matching his posture and started to shrink, until he turned into a small, black car with glowing blue eyes and a arrow-tipped tail. “Happy hunting, Arthur.” Kata said. “I’ll be waiting here.” '''O Inside the mansion was the first surprise – no security or servants. Even if it was midnight, there should be people prepare for the next day or at least any kind of surveillance. However, in White's mansion there was no such thing. Only thing standing out was large, marble staircase with red carpet, leading to the first floor. First however, Arthur turned his attention towards narrow metal door with a plaque SECURITY. There was no sound coming from it and, when even Arthur approached the main gate, there should be a commotion among the guards. Right now, nobody was coming to throw him out of the mansion. Arthur put his hand on the door and, concentrating his energy on the molecular structure, made it soft and malleable like a jelly; enough to take a deep breath and walk through it. Inside, there were two guards, kneeling under the computer system. They were completely oblivious to the situation on the security monitors. “Stupid cat…” Hissed one of them. “Can you believe it, it snapped the cables.” “Don’t worry, Mark.” Answered the other. “I got this and later we’ll hunt the furry bastard.” I love you, Kata – Arthur thought. This little distraction was enough for him to take care of the obstacle. Silently, he got behind the guards and placed his hands on their backs. Before they could even react, Arthur raised their body temperature to a point of almost boiling the blood, leaving them severely feverish and fainted from the high pressure. “Don’t worry boys, you won’t die.” He smiled, deleting the entire camera footage and shutting off the surveillance. “I think.” O''' When the security has been dealt with, Arthur went towards the room where Kata jumped off of. This was supposed to be Steven White’s study and a place where he keeps the target. Having a plan already formed, son of Hecate knocked politely to the heavy, mahogany door. “Enter.” The same voice which Kata used to impersonate White answered. Arthur gladly obliged. Inside, Steven White was scribbling something in a giant leather-covered book. He didn’t even bother to look at who came through the door. He looked just as when Kata disguised as him to confuse the security guard Roberts. “Good morning, Mr. White.” Arthur politely greeted his target which made the man jump and look nervously at the young demigod. “Who are you?! How did you get in here?!” “My name is Arthur Drake, sir.” He smiled, tipping an invisible hat. “I believe I’ve contacted you previously, but that’s the first time we meet in person.” “Yes… now I remember.” White exclaimed, slowly reaching under his desk. “You’re the one who wanted to buy a part of my collection. Always suggesting a bigger price.” “And you denied me each time.” Arthur nodded. “So you’ve just decided to come here and steal what you need?!” “You won’t even remember I’m here, Mr. White. Nor that you had that vase.” Arthur smiled. “I don’t think so.” As soon as White said that, the door behind Arthur busted open and two, bulky thugs captured him. They were certainly experienced, as they managed to quickly subdue him, tie his hands behind his back and put a piece of tape over his mouth. This wasn’t the best scenario and the idea of Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dumber watching carefully didn’t give Arthur any kind of security. '''O “Now then, Mr. Drake,” Steven White approached him closer, not worrying about possible resistance. “Care to explain why do you want this so much?” Arthur just raised his eyebrow. Was that guy serious? How was he supposed to talk with his mouth taped. White reached to one of the drawers and showed him a large corked bottle made from blue glass and encrusted in jewels. White wasn’t able to see it, but Arthur clearly saw a blue mist swirling inside. “It’s just an empty bottle, isn’t it?” Then he did the worst thing possible, he opened the cork. At first, nothing happened. After a moment a large quantity of blue and white smoke began to escape. The lights flickered and the gas formed itself into a male shape with no specific features. “W-what is that?!” Seeing no response, White waved to his thugs, who removed Arthur’s tape. “That’s a d’jinn,” He replied. “And you just set him free!” “A d’jinn?” White asked. “What is it, like a genie?” “It’s exactly like a genie. A creature of pure magic able to grant any wish possible.” Arthur answered. “Interesting…” White snickered and again went to his desk. He took out a gun and pointed it straight at Arthur’s forehead. “And that’s why you needed that bottle. But now, you will tell me how to control him.” “It’s simple…” Arthur hissed. “You just start every wish by saying I command thee. That’s all you need.” “See, we can cooperate if you want.” White smiled, turning towards the genie. “What is thy desire, my Master?” The creature asked in a stone-cold, monotonous voice. “Hmm, let’s see…” White scratched his chin. “Genie, for my first wish, I command thee: You will circle the globe, visit each and every of my factories and supply them with resources and money for the entire century. For my second wish, I command thee: You will come back here and kill this little thief,” he pointed towards Arthur. “And every person on a list I will create. For my third wish, I command thee: You will provide me with riches, women and elongated life.” “Is that what thou wish for, my Master?” “I made myself pretty clear.” “Then it shall be done!” After the d’jinn disappeared, White sat back in his chair and took a piece of paper. He needed a list of people for the creature to kill. With that, he would become the only businessman in the steel industry. “Great job, you old fool.” Arthur hissed. “Releasing one of the most powerful beings to wreck havoc again.” “Minor details. With the wishes I made I will survive its fury.” “Wouldn’t be so sure of that, if I were you.” “What?” As White raised his eyes he noticed his bodyguards lying unconscious drooling and with bloodshot eyes. Arthur Drake was still sitting tied under the wall like nothing ever happened. “You’re just going to die before me.” O''' “What?” Abandoning his list, Steven White checked on his hired help. They weren’t breathing and they eyes were rolled up, like they were struggling for air. “How…” He looked at Arthur who just shrugged. “Oh well, that’s how it is when you go swimming without catching a breath.” He smiled. “Doesn’t matter.” White waved his hand. “The genie will be here soon so I have no need of killing you now.” “You might wanna check your facts on that.” Arthur snickered. “Or at least reconsider what you wished for.” “What? Aren’t you afraid of him?” “Of course.” Arthur nodded. “Because I know I cannot compare to a d’jinn. I didn’t even try. Instead, I used my power to affect you. I altered your language. What you thought you spoke and what you actually spoke to the d’jinn were two different things.” “W-what are you talking about?!” “You should’ve never let me speak, Steven.” Arthur said. “The moment I told you the command words for the d’jinn you were under my illusion. You first wish was actually a command to go around the world and destroy each and every one of your factories and distribute the money to the workers. Your second wish was a command for him to then come here and devour you – slowly and, oh, so very painfully…” As Steven White was backing in horror hearing all of this, the lights flickered again and the blue fog that the genie was made of started to leak through the window back to the room. “And of course your third actual wish was… oh, he’s here already. I guess you’ve run out of time.” “No! No, stop it!” White grabbed a gun, trying to shoot the d’jinn but every bullet just kept flowing through the creature. “Cancel that! Don’t!” “The wishes have already been casted, Steven.” Arthur grinned. “You know what they say: Be careful what you wish for.” '''O “Well that was interesting.” Kata muttered, while trying to snap Arthur’s bindings. “Forcing a d’jinn back into his bottle as a third wish? Clever.” “Thanks.” Arthur got up and grabbed the d’jinn bottle. “We need to seal away this little guy. I have no intention of releasing it again.” “Arthur, be careful.” Kata’s ears twitched as they were walking towards the front door. “Someone is there, waiting for us. A powerful someone.” “Thank you, my dear.” Arthur smiled. As they walked out to the main patio, Arthur could sense a powerful presence. The most interesting part was the fact that it was coming from all directions. “Hi,” A male voice above Arthur asked. “what you got there?” He was deffinetly something else; dressed in black with black hair and eyes and with that scar passing through his left eye he looked like a ghost ready to atack. Kata instantly arched her back, getting ready to strike but Arthur stopped her with hand motion. "Wait," he ordered. "I can handle this." "That's some nice piece of art." The levitating shadow man smiled. "And, since you beat me to robbing the head honcho here, I think I'll take this as compensation." As soon as he said that a large hand made of darkness grabbed the d'jinn bottle and placed it in the man's hand. When the bottle touched his body, however, Arthur smiled as the treasure dissolved into smoke. "Sorry," Son of Hecate smiled. "This thing stays with me." The stranger blinked a couple of times, clearly astonished. "Nice." He smirked. "I like your style." Getting the familiar tingling in the back of his neck, Arthur shook his head. "Do you always read minds of people you meet?" "Maybe." He smiled. "Do you always prevent the mind reading?" "Maybe." Arthur grinned. "Say, would you like to join my little group?" Category:One-shotCategory:Short StoryCategory:CompleteCategory:Joker's CreationCategory:The Legion of Thieves